Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board and a semiconductor package and to a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board. In particular, the present invention relates to a printed wiring board for which a warpage is small and that has a flat surface and allows an electronic component such as a semiconductor element to be mounted with a good yield.
Description of Background Art
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-349435 describes a printed wiring board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.